Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foam skin of cross-linked rubbery soft olefin resin whose surface is decorated likely as a leather or a cloth having silver like tone, that is, the surface of which is decorated using a mold which has embossed pattern or network pattern. More in detail relates to the rubbery olefin type cross-linked foam with soft resin surface layer having good heat resistance, soft touch and rubbery elasticity.